To carry out various kinds of treatments such as a water treatment, large-scale treatment facilities and relevant facilities must be set up and a large facility site is required in conventional examples.
The present inventor has suggested a revolutionary technology that can greatly reduce an installation area in regard to a water treatment device (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology that a water tank is partitioned into upper and lower two chambers, water level regulating water is supplied/discharged to the lower chamber, a partition wall is moved up and down, and treatment target water is taken into or out from the upper chamber to be treated.
Although this technology is a breakthrough technology, it has problems that remain to be solved in that power is required for supplying/discharging the water level regulating water and that durability of a movable member, e.g., the partition wall should be further improved.
It is to be noted that Patent Document 2 discloses an impermeable flexible treatment bag but does not disclose how the treatment bag is used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3492300
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2625590